


The unorthodox solution to Miya Atsumu's shopping frenzy, by Kita Shinsuke

by onigirikita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, THE WHORIFICATION OF KITA SHINSUKE, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigirikita/pseuds/onigirikita
Summary: Everything seemed harmless.Until Atsumu's last package arrived in the form of a medium-sized box wrapped tightly in black plastic. The sound of Atsumu's gasp during their last call seared into his mind, and the wariness in Kita's heart returned– what on Earth could Atsumu possibly buy to elicit such reaction? This is probably another kitchen utensil or bathroom accessory,right?When the 12.12 national shopping day came, Kita was drowned with a mountain of orders that came from Atsumu's shopping rampage. What he thought was a harmless surprise turned into something else entirely, and for all of the hassle that he went to receive Atsumu's packages, Kita followed the drastic turn of events to get his payback at his lover.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89
Collections: Atsukita NSFW





	The unorthodox solution to Miya Atsumu's shopping frenzy, by Kita Shinsuke

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with my AtsuKita agenda again,,, and this time it's another NSFW fic. This was inspired by a thread that I made on Twitter and the convo that I had with Ed (noomdust) about it!! You can see the thread here: https://twitter.com/onigirikita/status/1338326840952295426?s=20. Thanks for helping me birth this idea, Ed<3
> 
> This work is a part of **NSFW AtsuKita Week** for _Day 3 and 4_ , with the prompt **"Overstimulation + Video Sex"**. 
> 
> This is a **two-chaptered fic** , and the second part will be released soon! The content warning will be listed below, so please give them a read before proceeding to the fic :)
> 
>  **Content Warning** : sex, masturbation, overstimulation, and video sex. 
> 
> Special thanks to Rose and Vo for the late-night discussions about this fic!! Ily both so much<3
> 
> Lastly, I hope everyone will like it!

Everything seemed harmless, at first.

Two pairs of slippers that had a small fox plush sewn to the front. A cookbook that, according to Osamu, was supposed to be easy to follow by them both. Shower curtains with minimalistic design on a white base, just the way that Kita liked them. A set of plates with tiny sunflowers circling the rims, matching perfectly with the faint yellow tablecloth that’s currently draped over their dinner table.

These were all of the orders that Kita received from Atsumu's 12.12 shopping frenzy, and he was sure that there's still _more_ coming his way. And because of all the times that Kita had to go back and forth, from his farm and back to his house just to receive Atsumu’s packages, the farmer was admittedly _pissed._

It interrupted his work routine in the crisp weather of winter, and what was supposed to be short maintenance turned into a longer one because he can't go through them like usual. There was _always_ someone who came to his house around the afternoon or evening, and that someone was always an expedition courier who delivered Atsumu’s packages. His annoyance spiked at the fact that Atsumu didn't even have any decency to warn him of the incoming packages, as his lover was still busy practicing for his last match of the year in Osaka, unable to receive them himself here in Hyogo.

When Kita inquired about the onslaught of orders that he received, the hint of defensiveness that he got from Atsumu had been expected.

"But I wanted to buy things for our house! That's why I mailed 'em to Hyogo instead of Osaka," Atsumu whined, "Look, Shin, everything was crazy cheap during the 12.12 sale, alright? I got lotsa discounts that I even ordered those fox slippers from Tokyo and paid no shipping fee! Plus, I've been eyeing those stuff since last month, and I thought it'd be a perfect time to buy ‘em since our house's renovation is almost done. Can't ya at least forgive me because of that, love? I just wanted our house to look perfect for us, ya know." 

Atsumu’s voice wavered into a plea near the end, tone purposely turning softer, and his smug lover knew _exactly_ the effect that he had on Kita’s heart; that he made the farmer _cave in_ , just the way that the setter wanted him to.

But the lilt in Atsumu’s voice wasn’t the only thing that took Kita’s breath away. The promise of domesticity, spilled so naturally from the lips that he longed to kiss brought forth an exhilarating feeling into Kita’s heart; one that was akin to experiencing the joy of having Atsumu here, by his side. Sharing a house has always been a dream of theirs, and the fact that Atsumu cared just as much about this– to the point that he even brought those little trinkets in –was an endearing thing to witness for Kita.

Now, after hearing Atsumu’s words, the items that he bought didn’t seem as irritating anymore, as one vision after another presented themselves into Kita’s mind: of them both waking up in the morning and slipping into those stupidly cute fox slippers, making breakfast by following the simple cookbook and serving the food onto the sunflower plates, and taking a shower _together_ with the white curtains hiding their squished bodies from the outside world.

Everything about the picture felt so tender and _right_ that it reduced Kita into a blushing mess, his heart beating erratically in joy. He stayed silent for the next few seconds as he willed his breath to stay even, not wanting to divulge the fact that he’s floored by Atsumu’s speech and potentially blow his lover’s ego out of proportion.

In the end, Kita Shinsuke was always weak for Miya Atsumu and the many ways that he could win his heart.

"Fine, yer forgiven," Kita sighed, and the distinct sound of a cheer from the other side of the call followed his voice, "But _please_ , do tell me. How many purchases are left to be shipped, ‘Tsumu? And when will they be shipped here? That way I can at least expect when I need to pause my work."

There was some shuffling from Atsumu's end, and Kita assumed that he's currently opening his phone. He waited for one second, and another, until a choked gasp pierced through their silence. 

"Atsumu?" Kita asked, clearly worried.

"Uh," Atsumu dumbly said, taking a moment too long that Kita's suspicion rose, "Just one more left. It arrived in Hyogo just now, so it's most likely going to be delivered by the courier in the morning. Ya can– uhm, open it as ya did for the other packages if ya want.”

Everything _seemed_ harmless.

Until Atsumu's last package arrived in the form of a medium-sized box wrapped tightly in black plastic. The sound of Atsumu's gasp during their last call seared into his mind, and the wariness in Kita's heart returned– what on Earth could Atsumu possibly buy to elicit such reaction? This is probably another kitchen utensil or bathroom accessory, _right?_

Wrong.

In the box sat two things that certainly do _not_ belong in both of his guesses: a magic wand _and_ a vibrator. It was a miracle that the box didn’t slip from Kita’s grip when he took a peek inside, but here he was now: stunned, and slightly flustered by the sight of the sex toys.

 _Typical of him to buy these kinds of things during a sale_ , Kita concluded.

He should have known that Atsumu would pull something like this when he has the chance. His lover was open to try any kinks as long as they were negotiated properly, and they have used sex toys to spice up their sex life before. It was in Atsumu’s nature to sneak in a few toys when there were endless discounts during the sale; his lover was experimental in bed the same way that he's eager to learn new kinds of serves, and his curiosity for both things was, frankly, insatiable.

Nonetheless, Kita was shocked at how these two items came along with the other domestic stuff that Atsumu ordered, and suddenly the gasp that his lover let out during their call made so much sense. None of it was ever harmless in the first place. They were full of hidden intentions that trailed along with the promise of domesticity, and Kita doesn’t feel the slightest bit of shame at the fact that he’s turned on from this, too.

“Now what, though?” Kita asked himself, the quietness of their house providing no answer for him. 

Kita could feel his dick twitching in interest, denting at the bottom of his boiler suit. His mind wandered on _how_ Atsumu was planning to use those toys– was Atsumu going to use it on him? Or was he going to let him use it on Atsumu? –and the slow, tell-tale heat that began to envelop his body was getting harder to ignore.

The two sex toys that Atsumu bought laid still in the opened box, taunting him to take them in his hands and try them.

_Try them._

Oh.

That’s it!

An idea came into Kita’s mind, one that got his blood pumping faster in anticipation, coloring his cheeks pink and causing his heart to pick up its pace. His body tingled with excitement that he had longed to feel for a while, urging Kita to strip out of his suit and trudge deeper into his home, tucking Atsumu’s package by his hip.

Perhaps this could be a fun payback for all of the hassle that Atsumu put me in, Kita thought in delight.

* * *

The tripod was an object that Kita rarely used. It lay dormant in his wardrobe, hidden behind the rows of jackets and sweaters that the farmer hung inside.

Kita wasn’t the one who usually used it, though. It was always Atsumu who did, tinkering with the height until it was tall enough to shoot their bedroom activities, capturing their sweaty bodies mingling together for later usage.

_“Shin, w-wait. Stop,” Atsumu whimpered into their kiss, the hold on his lover’s waist tightening as a signal. Kita promptly pulled away, watching the string of their mixed saliva being the last thing to connect their lips before they disappeared into thin air._

_Kita’s eyes were now trained onto Atsumu’s blushing face, taking in the way that his dark brown hues blinked up to him in a dazed manner. Atsumu looked cute like this, Kita pleasantly noted. Quiet, pliant, and eagerly flushed from the tip of his ears and down to his neck. All of that, just for himself._

_“What?” Kita asked, breaking the silence that fell between them, “Ya okay, ‘Tsumu?”_

_“Yeah, yeah. I’m good. It’s just that, uh–” Atsumu fumbled with his words, the shade of red that crossed his cheeks turning impossibly deeper than it was before, “Can I, uhm, record us? While having sex?”_

_Kita froze, his hands that were tracing circles on Atsumu’s chest coming to an abrupt halt. The request that was whispered from Atsumu’s lips dawned into his mind like the slow, thick drizzle of honey, the realization sinking into him gradually:_

_Atsumu asked if he could record them. While having sex._

_Oh._

_Kita’s body reacted first, grounding his ass greedily onto Atsumu’s thighs– brushing dangerously close to where his lover’s dick was hidden behind his boxers –and earning a moan from both of their lips._

_“What are ya gonna use the video for, ‘Tsumu?” There was miraculously some part of Kita left that insisted him to snap out of his desire, driving him to consciously inquire about Atsumu’s request, “I mean, I’m currently here for ya. I don’t see the need for ya to record us while the real thing is here?”_

_Atsumu hummed, gathering his thoughts whilst his hands traveled behind Kita’s back, hiking his shirt up and mapping the dips of his muscles. “Well, it gets lonely sometimes in Osaka, Shin,” Atsumu started, voice thoughtful, “And I always miss holding you close to me when it does, and most of the time my memories of you are just not enough to help me cope, ya know? So I thought a video of us having sex might do the trick.”_

_Kita raised his eyebrows, far from impressed by Atsumu’s explanation. “Ya mean ya want some jerking material for ya to use at night?”_

_“W-What? No!” Atsumu spluttered, taken aback by Kita’s bluntness. Embarrassment colored his cheeks pink once again, enough so to drive Atsumu to break their gaze as he talked, “Well, fuck, okay. Yeah. I do want some jerking material to use. I miss you that much sometimes, to the point that my memories and imagination don’t suffice, alright? Fuck, Shin– this is embarrassing to admit.”_

_The hands that held Kita steady on top of Atsumu’s laps were pulled away, now finding its new purpose to hide the rapidly burning shame that colored the setter’s face._

_Impassive, hazel eyes melted and formed to a look of fondness as Kita remained still to take in how adorably Atsumu blushed. As candid and freaky as his request was, Kita can’t deny the fact that Atsumu’s idea granted him some thrill. It wasn’t like he didn’t have the same struggle as Atsumu did; there are nights when the bone-chilling cold made him feel more isolated than ever, only dreaming to feel the warmth of familiar, calloused hands to make themselves home on his body._

_So, Kita lightly placed his hands on top of Atsumu’s, gently coaxing them away so that their eyes could connect. Atsumu’s warm gaze warily flickered from the bottom of his shirt to where Kita was expectantly waiting for him, a small, timid smile curling on his lips when their eyes finally met._

_“And yer gonna use the video for yerself? So it will be kept in your phone only?” Kita continued, reaching for some kind of reassurance about Atsumu’s plan._

_“Yeah! That is, if ya wanna do this,” Atsumu replied, the tenderness in his voice returning to soothe the growing conflict that riddled Kita’s face, “I’m not gonna force ya to do this, Shin. This is just a suggestion from me. I understand if ya don’t want to do this now, or if ya don’t want to do this, like, ever. We can still talk about this another time, when we aren’t both, ya know, horny and sporting a hard-on.”_

_There was genuineness lacing the encouragement that Atsumu said, sincere and understanding in the way that his lover always was. His wide brown eyes held no judgment– just unadulterated love, unabashedly showcased from the windows of his soul –as he maintained their gaze, quietly convincing Kita that it’s alright if he wasn’t up for this; that it’s okay to say no to him. Just like how he was open to any suggestions, Atsumu welcomed any rejections that came from Kita as well, never forgetting to give his lover all the space and time that he needed._

_It was then that Kita was reminded of how much Atsumu loved him, just from all of these simple subtleties that he showed and the thought that went into his every action._

_Doing this with Atsumu is okay for him, Kita then decided._

_“Alright. I’m fine if the video is kept just between us,” Kita agreed, face twisting in amusement at the way that Atsumu’s eyes sparkled in delight, “Ya gonna record us with yer phone?”_

_Atsumu nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! I bought my tripod with me,” He carefully slid Kita off from his lap, wasting no time to grab the said item from his duffel bag._

_As Kita watched Atsumu toy with the length of the tripod, longing for his warmth in the rapidly cooling bed, a question suddenly popped into his mind. “Wait, ‘Tsumu,” Kita started, calling for the setter’s attention, “If yer okay with recording us while doing sex, does this mean that yer also okay to receive videos of myself... while, let’s say, jerking off?”_

_The sheer focus that Atsumu showed seemed to dissolve in an instant after he heard what Kita asked. His hands fumbled against the tripod instead of holding it steady, the poor object almost knocked against the floor if Atsumu hadn’t snapped out of his daze and caught it in time. Once the steel thing was standing properly again, Atsumu fixed Kita with a look of surprise, his lover’s boldness not quite settling into the setter’s mind._

_“Ya… ya want to do that, Shin?” Atsumu wondered. His answer was received in a firm nod from his lover, and Atsumu flushed pink when he realized what that meant: that he’s going to receive nudes and videos of Kita masturbating, which is undeniably a really hot thing to get. Never had he thought that their relationship would progress this fast over the night. “Well, if ya want to, then I’d love to see it!” Atsumu excitedly said._

_Perhaps his reply was way too eager than necessary, and Atsumu could feel the humiliation rise again when he realized so, but his heart was eased by the soft chuckle that came from Kita’s lips, the lilt melodic and calming. Atsumu was left gaping at the way that love was reflected in Kita’s eyes, but there was only one thought that seemed to sear through his mind:_

_They both love each other, so very much._

_“I’ll make sure to send it to ya when yer alone, then.” Kita’s reply sealed the deal for them, and Atsumu was left to grin in joy at their new arrangement._

That instance happened two months ago, in the middle of Atsumu’s V.League season. He came to visit Kita’s farm during the weekend, and that was the last time that they’ve both had sex and felt each other’s touch. The steel tripod that Atsumu used was left behind in Hyogo, now erected in front of Kita’s bed in the same position as it was placed before. His phone was horizontally mounted on top of it, with the front camera facing its owner. 

Now, under the scrutinization of the camera, everything about his reflection felt awkward and embarrassing for Kita. 

The frame of the phone had cut perfectly above his torso, still covered with a plain white t-shirt. His hair was slightly damp from the shower earlier, but Kita couldn’t tell if the blush that rose on his cheeks were due to the same reason or not– most likely caused by the shame that coursed in his blood, he bet. Kita was sure that his perky nipples were evident in the camera as well, the buds taut and sensitive under the cotton material. On top of the bed, Kita looked small as he sat on both knees, two sex toys and a bottle of lube laid in front of him, thoughtfully hidden away from the camera until it was their time to shine. Now, he certainly _felt_ small under the glare of the camera.

An aura of uneasiness was palpable from Kita’s gaze, as they kept flickering from his phone and down to his knees, movements erratic. The air of confidence that was a constant in his exterior seemed to collapse at the thought of what he was going to do; of how his very self will be bared open to show his most vulnerable state, yet it was only himself who will be perceiving his own unraveling, with no Atsumu in sight.

But Kita’s eyes caught sight of the vibrator, the remote, and the magic wand that sat near his knees, and he was reminded of why he was doing all of this in the beginning: it’s been a while since they both did something that’s sexually exciting together, and he did want to get revenge on Atsumu for all of the inconvenience that his shopping frenzy had put him through.

So Kita took a big breath, letting his tense muscles relax and exhaling his doubts out into the open. He repeated the motion until the anxiety that crawled under his skin was subdued into a quiet thrum, his heartbeat settling into the regular, rhythmic pattern that he remembered. There was nothing but clarity, calmness, and _Atsumu_ in his mind now, and the culmination of all those things led to one final decision for Kita: _I’m going to do it._

His right hand went forward to touch his phone, clicking on the red button to start recording. The timer has started, flickering from 00:00 to 00:01, 00:02, 00:03.

“Hi Atsumu,” Kita started, daring himself to stare straight to the camera as his courage bounced back, flashing a small smile to the camera, “I miss ya. It’s been too long since we last met each other, and I– I can’t wait for ya to come home.” He let his honesty speak for itself first before jumping to the main event, wanting to build the atmosphere of the video gradually before it got steamier.

Toned thighs seemed to ripple with Kita’s every move as he adjusted his sitting position, thighs now pulled apart. This way, the warmth of the room tickled along his exposed skin, running from his thighs and going lower, licking along the underside of his dick and the crack of his ass. His lower half was bare with nothing to separate his skin from his own touches, as Kita decided to forego his pants early before filming started– part of his plan to tease Atsumu, you see. Now, the end of his t-shirt can barely hide his uncovered thighs and dick, giving him access to play with himself.

His left hand snaked down to where his dick was hanging free, half-hard from the moment that he took a peek at the sex toys earlier. Kita gave lazy strokes around his cock as he maintained eye contact with the camera, trying his best to swallow the groans that were punched out of him from the increasing pleasure. The rough pad of his thumb swiped over the precum that gathered on the head with every flick of his wrist, using it to ease the friction. 

“But I’m disappointed at ya, ‘Tsumu,” Kita continued, voice growing lower and thicker, “Yer still stuck in Osaka and having fun with yer teammates, but ya bought all of those things without even tellin’ me. Do ya know how much of a hassle it was to go back and forth, from the farm and back to the house, just to receive yer orders?”

A sigh slipped past his lips, dramatized in the way that Kita knew would cause a slight panic in Atsumu’s heart. “I know that we are miles apart now, but that doesn’t mean I can’t give ya yer punishment, ‘Tsumu,” Ever so slowly, Kita took the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, taking his sweet time to reveal the sculpted muscles of his abdomen, going higher until pink nipples were shown and there was no article of clothing left clinging to his naked body. The sensual act was guaranteed to drive Atsumu insane, Kita was sure of it. “I’m gonna have to remind ya about the fun that yer missin’ out here, in Hyogo.”

The white t-shirt was discarded to the side, and Kita’s hands made their way to touch himself, fingers trailing from the sharp jut of his jaws, going lower to cup his chest and roll his tits. The steady pattern of his breath cracked with every tweak upon his sensitive nipples, small whimpers captured by the audio recorder of his phone. “Too bad, _ah_ – that yer not here with me, ‘Tsumu. Ya could’ve used those toys that ya bought on me right now. Wouldn’t that be fun?” Kita teased, lips curling into a smirk at the thought of how Atsumu must’ve felt when he heard that: sexually frustrated, _definitely_ , and most likely cursing at Kita for how he’s driving him insane. Typical of him to do so.

 _Serves him right_ , Kita thought, the smirk on his face almost melting away into a cheeky grin. He maintained his aloof composure as his knees moved further back to the bed, positioning himself so that the front camera could capture his whole body in the view; from the tip of his gray-black hair to the end of his knees. His hands gathered the sex toys and pulled them closer to where he’s sat, revealing them from their hidden place, the toys now waiting to be used.

The steamy reflection of himself was what greeted him when his eyes rose from the bed– naked, exposed, and _vulnerable_ in the way that he rarely saw himself in –and it was enough to put another halt in Kita’s movement, the hand that was about to stroke his cock freezing midair.

But then Kita remembered Atsumu, the receiver and viewer of this video; of how wrecked his lover will be after he watched the video, of how the pent-up lust and yearning that he felt would be heard through the growl in his voice over their phone call later on. Those mere thoughts were enough to fuel the fire to Kita’s desire, burning an even greater desire within, throwing him into a heady need to be good _and_ naughty for Atsumu.

So Kita grabbed onto the lube, feeling more determined than ever to do so.

“I’m gonna prepare myself, ‘Tsumu,” Kita whispered, lust-blown eyes flitting back towards the camera. He squeezed the bottle of lube and let the liquid collect on his fingers, warming them up before pushing his upper body to lean forward. With his left hand holding the cheeks of his ass apart, it gave easy access for Kita’s lubed fingers to poke at the opening, teasing the tight right of muscle in a circular motion before one finger breached in.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kita moaned, feeling the delicious stretch. His mind immediately screamed that it was not enough, _far_ from enough when he was so used to being opened by thicker, stronger fingers than his own. “I wish yer fingers were opening me instead, ‘Tsumu. It’s– _ah_ , not enough. Not enough. I miss yer thick fingers in my hole– I want them in me.” And Kita said so with as much neediness and honesty that he could muster, even if he looked positively erotic; motivated to turn Atsumu into the same, filthy mess that he was currently being.

His finger pushed back and forth in the tight passage, the unmistakable sloshing sound of lube and small whimpers from Kita’s lips captured by the phone’s audio recorder. Another finger joined the other, two stuffing his hole now, curling to nudge right against the sweet spot that Kita knew would bring him closer to the edge, causing stars to burst behind his eyelids.

Plump, perky ass started to fuck themselves back onto his own fingers once they were used to the stretch. The third finger slipped in with no resistance, and Kita’s knees buckled forward from the force of being filled so _full_ to the brim. His left hand dived forward to soften the collision of his upper body against the bed, letting his weight be propped by both of his knees and left elbow. 

With his ass up in the air, raw from the agonizing stretch and dripping with lube, it provided an even more sinful scene on the phone; one that even Kita himself was shocked to see, knowing how lewd he looked in the camera. The hint of fingers sinking into his butt with every snap of his wrist, along with the mix of blush and sweat that painted his face showed just how debauched Kita was from all the pleasure, providing a salacious image for Atsumu to enjoy.

And all that Kita could do was moan with every brush of his fingers against his prostate; begging to Atsumu through the phone.

“ _Ah_ , Atsumu–” Kita whimpered, pulling his fingers out when his hole was stretched enough; the sense of emptiness striking him immediately, yearning to be filled again. He got on all fours and hastily grabbed the vibrator, lubing the toy with shaky fingers. A moment was needed for Kita to reposition himself on the bed, this time choosing to lay his stomach and chest flat on the bed, with his flaming face visible and the globes of his ass pointed higher in the air; giving the perfect view to watch the way the vibrator would penetrate his hole in the next few seconds.

The way that he looked so fucked out when he had barely used the toys turned Kita himself even more, thoughts about what Atsumu would think of his shameless state egging his moves further.

Cautiously, the tip of the vibrator was placed on his quivering hole, pressing and testing against the red rim. Kita locked his eyes with the camera before pushing it in, his trembling lips spilling moans after moans as the vibrator filled the void within. The wide stretch was enough to make tears pool at the corner of his eyes, trickling past his cheeks once the tip of the vibrator nudged perfectly on his prostate. 

“ _Hng, fuck_ , Atsumu– I feel so full! It’s so good!” Kita sobbed, his voice wet. Through the hazy mist of his tears, he could see the base of the vibrator fit snugly against his rim, and it certainly felt as big as it looked; Atsumu did a wonderful job in picking the size and type of the toy. But it was nowhere near comparable to Atsumu’s dick, Kita lamented– his cock was longer and thicker, with hints of veins that would brush against his walls deliciously, easily bringing him to his climax with how effortlessly it reached his prostate. 

Nonetheless, Kita kept quiet about his wanton need for the real thing, still wanting to have the upper hand in the act despite the cloud of lust that rendered his thinking.

Kita gave himself time to adjust to it, clenching and relaxing his insides to memorize the length and curve of the toy. Once he regained his breathing, he slowly heaved his upper body with both of his shaky hands, gingerly sitting on both his knees; his ass meeting against the soles of his feet. The groan that tore from his lips was inevitable, and so was the cries that followed suit; with every move that his body made, the vibrator would jolt impossibly deeper into his body, rubbing directly onto his prostate and forcing another moan out of him.

All that Kita could do was blink languidly towards the phone, the flow of his mind eerily slow; like his consciousness was having difficulties catching up with the sensations that his body felt.

And oh, was Kita a sight to see. 

From his sharp cheeks to his muscular chest, his toned skin was basked in a soft crimson hue, while his nipples were raw and abused from the friction against both his fingertips and the sheets. The muscles of his abdomen quivered with every shift of his hips, feeling how deeply the vibrator pierced his insides. More importantly, his cock hung heavily between his thighs, raging red and screaming to be touched from the amount of precum that gathered on the tip.

He’s close, Kita knew. He won’t need much to cum.

Kita’s fingers grasped for the remote and the magic wand, clasping them both close to his thighs. There were three levels that the vibrator could do, Kita observed, and his thumb flicked on the lowest level to bring it to life, the lightest hum directly heard from his ass. Kita keened at the effect, body twitching forward as his prostate was toyed by the vibrator; the buzz constantly pulsing on it, its rhythm unrelenting. But he’s not quite close to the edge yet– _it’s not enough. Never enough_.

“Atsumu...” Kita cried, shoving his ass back against the vibrator; chasing the pleasure, “Don’tcha wish ya were here with me? I’m– _hng, fuck_ , having way too much fun with these toys alone. Bet yer fingers are twitchin’ to touch me, to use me, no? I bet yer fucking yer own hand, thinking that it’s not enough.” His thumb pushed the remote to try the middle level of the vibrations, and his whole body shuddered at the stronger buzz that massaged his prostate, moaning without any care if anyone heard him now. The mental image of Atsumu jerking himself to the video was clearer than ever now in his mind, and it stroked Kita’s confidence even more, knowing how true that image will be when his lover watched his video.

Precome was dripping down to the sheets, a sure sign that his cock begged to be touched. Kita decided to use the magic wand this time, turning it on. The head released a buzz that felt even _stronger_ than the one droning in his ass, and Kita tested its power by brushing it lightly against his dick; another spurt of precome emerged from the head of his dick, along with a new trail of tears that spilled from his eyes. The pleasure that it brought was enough to overwhelm his body, short-circuiting his lustful mind.

There was nothing else that Kita could think of but being good for Atsumu and coming now.

Kita pursued his release with no restrain, fucking himself on the vibrator with shallow thrusts that rocked the bed. When his ass took the vibrator up to the hilt, the edge of the buzz would rub directly onto his sweet spot. In return, his dick would rock forward to touch against the magic wand, the head meeting with the mighty vibrations and granting him a step closer to his bliss. There was only his left hand supporting his weak body against the bed, and with his climax nearing, there was nothing to anchor Kita from its crashing waves except for the phone that diligently kept recording.

Whether or not could he lose himself in this sea of pleasure was always dependent on Atsumu.

“ _Fuck, ah, ah, ah_ – I don’t think I can last any longer,” Kita admitted, his hips kept swiveling as he spoke. With his desire taking over, the filter in his mind has been lifted, and there was nothing else stopping him from admitting what he wanted; not giving a care that he’s losing the upper hand in this video, that he’s admitting his weakness instead of doing the opposite. “But, _hng_ , honestly? I still miss yer cock, ‘Tsumu. Miss having that thick cock fuck me open until I’m gaping and your cum leaked from my hole; until I can’t walk straight for days and I always remember how you feel stretching me open. Nothing– _God_ , nothing beats having you here with me.” It was the pleasure that caused him to ramble so freely, but all of it was the truth; he longed for Atsumu, both his body and mind, now more than ever.

In his desperate attempt to come, Kita swiftly grabbed onto the vibrator’s remote, turning it to the highest level. The pleasure rockets at an all-time high, dragging Kita towards his own blissful plane. He kept the magic wand buzzing against his dick, following its movement when it jerked away from the painful pleasure, and he craved to _come and be good for Atsumu. For Atsumu_.

“Wanna be good for ya ‘Tsumu. Gonna come for ya. I’m– _fuck, hng_. Close, close– I’m coming!” With a shrill cry, Kita finally came, his cock spurting ropes of cum that never seemed to end. The vibrations felt dangerously dominant now, milking his come until no drop was left leaking from the head.

Even then, Kita doesn’t stop. He ignored the excruciating ache of overstimulation, even if his cock and ass were screaming for him to stop, because Kita knew that he could come again; the line between pleasure and pain would blur once his dick was back to its state of hardness, and he’ll experience the brink of pleasure again by coming for the second time. 

“One more time,” Kita panted, even if his face was twisted into a wince, “I’ve– shit, fuck, done this with ya before, and I know I can do it again. Gonna come for ya again, _hng_ , ‘Tsumu. Watch me be good for ya.”

Kita waited until his dick had filled again before he rocked back and forth, pressing back against the vibrator and forward to touch with the wand. The grimace that riddled his face soon turned into the erotic, defiled look that he maintained just minutes ago, with his lips split open to deliver his breathy moans and eyes brimming with tears that were waiting to drop. Pleasure pooled in his stomach, this time faster and rougher in its buildup, dragging Kita into a spell that urged him to thrust harder; to steal his release with his unsatiated hunger.

With one last flick of the wand against the sensitive head of his dick, Kita came for the second time tonight, eyes seeing white all over. “ _Fuck, fuck_ , coming, coming, Atsumu!” Kita moaned, half-lidded eyes locking with the camera as his cock soiled the bed with more of his jizz, the amount lesser than his first release. The buzzing of the toys stayed on for another few seconds until everything was milked out of him, and Kita hurriedly turned everything off once the sense of overstimulation lingered to control him again.

The wand was tossed to the side. Kita stayed on his knees until his panting breath had stopped, only using his left hand to prop his upper body forward. His right hand eased the vibrator out of his hole when the tremors in his arms have declined. A soft, content sigh escaped his lips once he could stretch his legs, and it was then that Kita noted that the camera was still recording.

His exhausted face broke into an amused expression, a small yet hoarse chuckle heard in the air.

That was a unique experience, one that his mind couldn't wrap its head around. Kita could only hope that it would bring just as much, if not _more_ fun to Atsumu as it did for him; after all, Atsumu was the purpose behind the making of this video.

“Thank you for buying me those lovely things, along with those toys, ‘Tsumu,” Kita whispered, close enough to the phone that he was confident it was audible. His dry lips curled into an impossibly fond smile, one that always made itself home whenever he thought of Atsumu. “And no, I’m not mad at ya. I could never be mad at ya. I wish yer last match would go well, ‘Tsumu, and that you can go home soon. It would be odd if I tried all of those things that you bought without the person that made me feel home experiencing it too, wouldn’t it?”

With one last wave and a close-eyed smile, Kita ended the video, the timer finally stopping. His phone’s notification showed that the video had been successfully downloaded, and the onset of gratitude that washed over him was his cue to finally let his body rest, dropping carefully against the bed.

Oh, how Kita wished that there were muscular arms that would scoop his body in his familiar warmth, nursing his need to cuddle after the steamy masturbation session.

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter will feature them both ;) Please look forward for the next update! Hopefully it will be up soon<3
> 
> Thank you for reading this far, and I hope you like it! Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Come talk to me on Twitter: **@onigirikita**


End file.
